Blindsided
by NElaineR
Summary: A case hits a little too close to home for the Lightman Group, putting someone unexpected in peril. Epilogue up.
1. Chapter 1

_**And yet another teaser. This came to me recently and I couldn't shake the idea, so I'm going to go ahead and see where it takes me. Hope you're up for another ride. **_

* * *

><p>Cal burst through the door as soon as it started to crack open, barely looking at the tall, skinny kid that stared at him, his mouth agape.<p>

"Hey man, you can't just-"

The shove he received had him stumbling back, tripping on his own legs and baggy pants. He fell on his ass with an audible 'oof.'

Cal moved further into the house, eyes scanning carefully. He could hear Gillian behind him. She was scared, he could feel it but it had been her decision to accompany him. He'd been in too much of a hurry to argue. Cops should be along shortly.

Moving through the house, he passed several kids in various states of drug or alcohol induced euphoria. Some glanced at him curiously while others couldn't care less. He dismissed them instantly before heading for the staircase, taking two steps at a time. At the top landing, a young man stepped out from one of the bedrooms, eyes narrowed and immediately pushed himself into Cal's face. "Who the fuck are you?" The boy had grabbed Cal by the front of the shirt.

Without batting an eye, the older man buried a fist in the kid's solar plexus. Reaching behind him, he caught Gill's hand and they both stepped over the gasping youth.

Pushing open every door, he took quick inventory, angry and agitated that he wasn't finding the person he was looking forward. At the end of the hallway, the last door was locked. Not even pausing, he threw his shoulder against it once, twice. The third time broke the flimsy latch and with a roar, he grabbed the dark haired kid that currently hovered over the prone figure on the bed. With a strength fueled by primal rage, he threw the kid into the closet where he fell in a stunned sprawl.

Stepping forward, Cal sat on the edge of the bed, both hands of either side of the girl's face.

"Hey. Can you hear me, luv?"

No response.

Gillian sat on the other side and they exchanged a long look before she leaned forward to check the girl's pulse. Closing her eyes in relief, she gave a small nod.

The girl was only dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of panties and Cal felt his rage spike all over again. He took a deep breath in an attempt to suppress it before pulling the blanket off the bed and gently wrapping it around the girl.

With ease, he picked up the slight form, almost as if she were a baby. He held her to his chest and stepped out of the bedroom, with Gillian right on his heels.

The jerk in the hallway had recovered, his bravado undiminished. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Out of here. And I suggest if you know what's good for you, you'll get out of my way." Cal's tone was deadly and the kid looked uncertain for just a moment before his balls overcame his brains. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a switchblade and quickly flicked it out.

"Listen old man, you have no idea what you're dealing with." The blade glinted in the low light as Cal debated his options. He had brought one of his guns, but it was currently stuck in the waistband in the back of his jeans, carefully concealed under his jacket. Unless he dropped the girl, it was useless.

Without missing a beat, Gillian stepped forward and nailed the kid in the face with a direct stream of pepper spray. A shriek tore out of his lungs as he once again dropped to his knees, this time palming his eyes and weeping hysterically.

Cal gave Gill a quick look of gratitude before they headed down the stairs and out of the house. Only then could they hear the sirens in the background.

There was a tiny shift of movement in his arms and as Cal looked down and gave a worried smile, the eyes parted open.

"Dad?"

"Yeah darlin', it's me. I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

_**72 hours earlier**_

Gillian was crunching numbers. As much as she hated it, she knew that Cal hated it even more and would virtually do _anything_ to get out of it.

She came in early specifically to get the books out of the way in the relative silence of the Lightman Group before the hustle and bustle kicked in. Frowning, she squinted at the computer screen briefly wondering if she should look into some reading glasses before dismissing it.

The gasp of surprise at the sudden feeling of warm lips against her neck quickly morphed into a low moan. Strong hands began to knead the tension from her shoulders. "You're here early."

"Not that early luv."

"Wha…what time is it?" Gillian slowly relaxed, allowing her head to dip forward, eyes closing. She felt the stubble of his chin rub the back of her neck as he ghosted another kiss against her flesh.

"Almost nine."

"What!" Eyes flying open, she threw her head back, narrowly missing a collision with Cal's nose.

"I am so behind!"

He chuckled as she turned and glared at him. "It's not like you ever do this!"

"And there is a definite reason for that." He moved closer, figuring the danger of a broken nose had passed. His hands found her shoulders again and a little sigh escaped her lips as she melted into him. "You need to relax darlin'."

"And you're going to help me with that?" Her voice had dropped as her eyes began to close again.

"I can do my best." Another kiss, this time against her ear lobe and he felt her shudder.

The promise warmed her, but she couldn't allow it. Not now. Too much to do. _Holy cow_. Okay. Enough. She had to stop this. _Oh my God_. She was never going to get the books done. She had to take a stand. _Is it hot in here_?

"Cal. Go away. You're distracting." She turned to push him away but her voice didn't have any strength. He grinned.

"Are you sure?" His accent purred in her ear.

"Uhhhh…yes. Go away. _Now."_

"As you wish."

"Did you just quote Princess Bride at me?"

Pause. "Nope."

A sudden knock at the door had them both leaping back. Their relationship was fledgling and they hadn't yet shared with anyone in their employ.

"Dr. Foster?" Heidi's meek voice could be heard through the door.

Gillian took a moment to quiet her breath. "Yes?"

The knob turned and the young woman entered. "I couldn't find Dr. Light-. Oh! Okay. Well, we have someone here that's desperate to talk to you."

Cal took a step forward and rotated his hand in an 'explain' type motion.

Heidi opened her mouth at the same time that a woman burst into the office behind her. Cal placed her somewhere in her late forties, dark hair, dark eyes, slightly plump, dressed in business casual attire.

"I'm so sorry to barge in like this but I didn't know where else to go."

Heidi gave a look of apology before slipping back out the door.

Gillian, ever the diplomat, moved forward to shake her hand. "I'm Gillian Foster, this is Dr. Cal Lightman." She nodded to Cal. "What can we do for you?"

"I'm Celia McLaughlin. I'm sorry. Like I said, I wasn't sure where to go. The police won't do anything and they don't believe me anyway."

Cal grabbed a chair for the woman, indicating that she should sit and leaned against Gill's desk. "Believe you about what exactly?"

The woman took a deep breath. "My daughter is missing. They say she most likely ran away but I know that that's not what happened."

"How can you be so sure?" Gillian's voice was gentle, slipping into psychologist mode.

"I know _her_. It's just been the two of us since her father passed away several years ago. It's always been 'us against the world.' Do you know what I mean?"

Cal gave a nod. "What don't the police believe you about?" He repeated his question quietly.

"Well, maybe it's not exactly that they don't believe me, it's more of the 'we have no proof to substantiate the allegations' kind of thing. You see, a friend of Kennedy's overheard her talking about being invited to a 'college party.'"

"How old is your daughter?"

"She's sixteen."

His insides gave a little twist as Cal watched the woman carefully. At that moment, he knew he'd do what he could to help her.

"Please continue." Gillian caught Cal's eye and gave a subtle nod.

"Well, she went out last Saturday night and…never came home."

"This friend, when did she approach you with this information about a college party?"

"The next day. Apparently, she was trying to get a hold of her on her cell and got worried, so she mentioned it to me."

"Alright. Mrs. McLaughlin, we're going to need a bit more information from you, including a recent photo of Kennedy and her friend's contact information, if possible." Gillian got up and guided the woman from her office.

Cal watched them leave, feeling a little cold inside.

_**(BREAK)**_

"Okay, it looks like there are actually three missing girls." Loker handed Cal the file. "In addition to Kennedy, Christine Sunderland, 15, and Ashley Moore, 16, have also been reported missing. Only it seems that the other parents aren't making the same kind of waves as Ms. McLaughlin."

"Huh. Any connection between the girls?"

"Not on the surface."

"Well, I think it's time to do a little more digging." Cal got to his feet. "I'd like Torres to check out the schools that the girls attended. Snoop around, see if she can find out anythin'."

"What about me?"

"Loker, if you were lurking around high schools you'd probably get arrested."

"Um, good point. What about you?"

Cal gave a stony look.

"Only…if you feel like…sharing." Eli swallowed nervously under the older man's glare and gave a little shrug.

"Foster and I get to go speak with the uninvolved parents of the other two girls. Hopefully one of us can get a line on which frat house on what campus we get to visit."

"How do you know it's a fraternity?"

Cal raised his brows.

"Never mind. Dumb question."


	3. Chapter 3

The housing tract had no doubt been the culmination of success in the 60's and 70's but had now fallen to ruin. Many of the homes appeared deserted with their windows boarded up, while others had front yards serving as storage facilities. One or two had a homey, decorated feel, no doubt belonging to seniors that purchased in their heyday and have burrowed in for the duration. For the most part it was depressing. A sign of sorry economic times.

The address they were looking for brought them to one of the smaller tract homes with a front yard of rampant weeds, a broken garage window covered with cardboard and an ancient washing machine gracing the front entrance.

"Well, this is cheery." Cal had pulled to the curb and was gazing at peeling pant and missing shingles.

Gillian didn't comment. She could feel a curdling in the center of her stomach as she thought about the photo of Ashley Moore. Lank blonde hair, pale blue eyes, shy smile trying to hide fear and desperation.

"Here goes nuthin'." Cal hopped out and circled around the front of the car to open Gillian's door.

Raising her eyebrows at him, she watched as he grinned. _He was trying so hard_. Of course she could only guess where his eyes were focused from behind his dark glasses. "Thanks."

They walked up the cracked pathway before ascending the two steps to the entry. A sign in the window directly next to the door read "Never mind the dog, beware of owner!" complete with a detailed drawing of a large caliber pistol.

"Charming." Cal muttered under his breath as he opened the screen door and knocked.

Nothing. No dog even.

He knocked again before they heard movement on the other side and a craggy face peered out suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

"Mr. Moore? My name is Gillian Foster and this is Cal Lightman. We were hoping to talk to you regarding your daughter?" Her friendly warm demeanor often got them into places before Cal's abrasive tendencies got them kicked out. Hopefully in that three-minute window, they could establish some kind of lead.

"Are you the cops?"

"No sir. We work in conjunction with the police and we're investigating the disappearance of several girls."

"My dau'ter din't dis'pear. She just run off."

"Be that as it may, we're checking for a connection between Ashley, and two others: Kennedy McLaughlin and Christine Sunderland. Could we please come in, just for moment?"

"Doan know dem." The watery blue eyes regarded them for a moment longer before giving voice to a gravelly sigh, followed by heavy emphysemic coughing. "Come 'n. Jus for a minute."

He moved aside for Gillian and Cal to enter. The house was furnished with thrift store furniture, including a surprisingly comfy looking couch, a scarred coffee table and a 19- inch television sitting atop a bureau against the far wall. An oxygen tank was positioned between the couch and an overstuffed armchair.

Cal began to immediately mouth breath. No dog from what he could tell, but there were definitely cats lurking about. That, combined with the smell of cigarettes (always a questionable thing with a oxygen tank nearby) and festering illness made him think that coming inside was not a good thing.

Gillian, ever the professional, made no indication that she was in the least bit bothered. "Thank you sir. This will just take a few moments."

The man waved to the couch, attempting to be a good host despite everything. He lowered himself into the armchair.

They both sat, Cal on the very edge, already jittering.

"Does your daughter have a history of leaving home Mr. Moore?"

"I giss she dus. Been 'ard since her mamma run off nine years ago. 'Course I can't blame da girl. Not 'appy place 'round 'ere. She stay away more n' more."

"When was the last time you saw Ashley?"

"Um, prob'ly two weeks or so."

Cal leaned forward, wanting to get this over with, wanting to get the hell out of there. "Do you recall your daughter mentioning one of the local universities? Maybe going to a party? Or even a college aged friend or boyfriend?"

Gillian had initially taken the man for close to sixty but as she watched him contemplate the question, it occurred to her that he was probably closer to her own age. A wave of sadness washed over her but she kept it carefully concealed.

"Well she din't talk to me much. Quiet kid, but I think she once say'd sumthin' 'bout hangin' at the one school…"

"Do you recall which one?"

"Um…one uv the George ones I think."

Cal was on his feet, thinking about jogging for the door, but suppressing the urge.

"Thank you so much sir." Gillian took the man's hand in her and gave him the smile that could unintentionally melt any heterosexual male. The man responded with a grateful grin that bore brownish-yellow teeth and morphed his face into an almost skull like persona.

Finding the small of her back, Cal guided Gillian to the front door before turning to the other man. "One more question mate?"

"Shoot."

"Aren't you concerned about your daughter?"

Anger initially sparked in the pale eyes before shifting to fatigue. "You got kids?"

"I do."

"Then you know you jus want what's best fer dem. Being wid your dyin' father is not wuss best for her. Better fer her to forget and be wis her friends. Dats whut I tell her."

Cal was then dismissed. "You can show yo'selves out."

_**(BREAK)**_

The Sunderland household was slightly less sympathetic.

The bleach blond answered the door of the stately Tudor and almost immediately slammed it in their faces. Cal, being Cal, stuck his boot in the door. "Look, whether you care about your kid or not is not my concern. I am, however looking for any leads to locate my client's daughter."

"If she has anything to do with Christine, she's probably bad news."

"Your maternal warmth is touching."

Pulling the door open suddenly, the woman clenched her jaw and attempted to stare him down. Cal stared back, his gaze dark and intense. She soon looked away. "You have no idea what this kid is like. Do you know how many times the school has called me? Or how many times the police have knocked on my door? The kid is a bad seed and I've just gotten to the point where I'm just exhausted. I can't continue to do this. She's had the best of everything and doesn't appreciate anything!"

"I'm sorry." Gillian's voice was gentle.

"Well, yeah. There's not much anyone can do. She'd been to shrinks, she's spent time in juvenile hall and nothing matters."

"Just one quick question, if it's not too much trouble."

The blond looked past Cal and focused on the other woman. Some of her anger seemed to have dissipated. "Fine."

"Do you recall Christine ever mentioning older friends? College aged maybe?"

The woman took a deep breath. "She never told me anything." Her eyes narrowed and shifted off to the side in memory. "Although there was this boy that came poking around looking for her once."

"When was that? Was it around the time of her disappearance?"

"Don't quite recall. Maybe."

"Did he mention his name by chance?"

"No, I don't think so. Just remember him because he was amazingly polite, plus he had _a lot_ more stubble than your average high school boy."

_**(BREAK)**_

"Well, that was right up there with root canals and chainsaw juggling."

Gillian let out a soft sigh as they walked to the car. "So, the only connection we have between these two girls is the fact that they wouldn't be missed at home. So where does Kennedy fit in?"

"Maybe she was a mistake."

"If Mr. Moore is correct, we're likely looking at either George Washington or Georgetown."

Cal grunted, still agitated. "Hopefully Torres will have had a little better luck on the friend front."

She caught her arm in his and he swung around to face her. "How're you doing?" Despite his usual bravado, she could tell that this case was hitting a little too close to home for him.

"I'm okay darlin'. Just want some fast closure." He gave her a forced smile.

Giving his arm a quick squeeze, they were soon in the car and heading back to the Lightman Group.


	4. Chapter 4

_**For those of you who were following this story, I apologize for the long wait. Slowly but surely, I'm wrapping up all my fics - this is the last open ended one. After all, I know how annoying it is to 'get into' a story only to find that the author jumped ship. Hope it's still enjoyable.**_

* * *

><p>Cal raised an eyebrow at the list.<p>

"Seems like it's not uncommon for high school kids to hang out at the universities." Torres shrugged. "I spoke with several of the missing girls' friends who mentioned other kids who were connected somehow via older boyfriends and whatnot. It was like playing telephone but those are the names of the frats which came up." She nodded to the paper in Cal's hand.

"Bloody hell." All he could think of were twenty something wankers taking advantage of little girls and it made him nauseas. Some part of him recognized Gillian's hand lightly on his arm as if she read his discomfort. She probably had.

Cal turned into her space. "Ready for another field trip?"

"Now?"

He was anxious to put this whole case behind him. It made him uncomfortable to his bones. "No time like the present." He waved Gillian ahead of him before following closely. Maybe a little _too_ closely. Once out of their employee's line of sight, he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

Torres watched after them, speculation running rampant and a tiny smile flickering around her lips.

* * *

><p>By the third fraternity house on the list, Cal felt himself starting to go a little barmy. He never had much use for entitled little pricks, even less so now, so when the door opened and the blond young man did an instant eye sweep of Gillian, he fought the urge to growl and pull her into his side. He had to remind himself that she wouldn't appreciate such a blatant display of possessiveness.<p>

"Something I can help you with?" The boy quirked an eyebrow and continued to watch Gillian, appraisal plain on his face.

"Yes, we were hoping you could. My name is Gillian Foster and this is Cal Lightman and we were looking for information regarding three missing girls."

"Missing girls? I don't understand."

"I apologize, what was your name again?" Gillian gave her most disarming smile and the boy quickly returned it. His smile was wolfish.

"Adam Bressler."

Cal wanted to pull off the kid's bollocks and shove them up his nose but he remained stationary and let Gillian do the talking.

"We were hoping that you could tell us if you've seen any of these girls." Gillian pulled several photos from her portfolio and handed them to the young man.

Bressler barely looked at them before handing them back. "Sorry."

Of course the tightening of his jaw and direct eye contact conflicted with the word.

Cal stepped forward. "So, you're saying you've never seen any of these girls?"

"Just what I said. What was your name again?"

"Lightman."

"Mr. Lightman I haven't seen them but if you'd like, I could take these photos and show them to our other members. I mean, who knows? Just cause I haven't doesn't mean someone else hasn't."

"So, you definitely haven't seen Christine, Ashley or Kennedy?" Cal's voice was clipped.

Bressler's jaw tightened and something flickered behind his eyes before it was gone. "I said I didn't." The boy's tone became cold. "Are you accusing me of something?"

Gillian swooped in to smooth it over. It was their typical play at good cop/bad cop. "Dr. Lightman isn't accusing anyone of anything. We're just dealing with some very emotional mothers. I'm sure you understand."

"Sure, of course." Bressler's tone warmed now that he was addressing Gillian and Cal wanted nothing more than to give him a good crack aside the head.

"Any other members around? Like to chat 'em up personally to see if they recall anythin'."

The man's eyes darkened in anger once again but there was also a childish defensiveness. "It's cram time. Everyone is busy and stressed. We haven't had much time for fun so it's not likely that anyone else would have seen these girls either."

"So you speak for everyone then?" Cal stepped even closer, tilting his head slightly upward to look up into the other man's face.

_Anger. Oh yeah. But fear too. He was full of shit and all three of them knew it._

"I think you should go." The kid's eyes narrowed. "You're trespassing."

Cal smiled and Gillian held her breath. She knew that smile and chose to cut everything short. "Thank you for your time. If you can show these photos around, that would be wonderful." She pulled her card out as both men continued to stare at one another, one accusing and the other unknowingly defensive. Gill folded her card into the blond man's hand and at her touch, he pulled his eyes from Cal and gave an abrupt nod.

"I will."

"Thank you." Gillian took Cal's arm. "I'm sure Mr. Bressler will call us if he thinks of anything. With that she pulled him out of there before his fist found the boy's nose.

"That wanker's seen all of them!" Cal growled, his body vibrating in agitation.

"I know, but knowing and proving it are two separate things." Gillian felt sick. The blond young man either had something to do with the disappearances or at least he knew who did.

They'd returned to the car and Gillian had taken the driver's seat because Cal couldn't stop fidgeting. This case was slowly driving him nuts. "Just gonna have to return when Mr. Bressler is not around. Talk with one of the other's – find the weak link. There's always one."

She opened her mouth to argue and quickly closed it. He was right. Just because _they_ knew Bressler was hiding something in conjunction with these girls didn't automatically make the authorities know it. They needed someone to come forward or at least something to establish probable cause to get a warrant. "Okay, but I think for now, it's time to call it a day."

Cal stared at her before his eyes dropped to his watch. He sighed, willing the angry itch under his skin to calm. "S'pose you're right."

"We both need food and some time to relax and gather ourselves."

He thought about that for only a moment before his sideways smile took over. "Relax, eh?"

"Mmhm." Gillian had shifted into drive and was pulling away from the curb.

"Feeling extra tense with this case you know." He wasn't exactly milking it but he wasn't exactly not milking it either.

"I know."

"Lots of tension in my shoulders and that."

"I bet." She fought a smile, happy that the subject had shifted. This case was soaking heavily into her bones and she knew it was even worse for Cal.

"Maybe _you _could help me, I dunno, relax a little." His smile hadn't slipped as his eyes fastened on her face. He watched at undercurrents ran through her expression and he was happy to see them. Despite everything, things were going well for the two of them. _The two of them._ He'd never been able to imagine that they'd come this far, but somehow, through no fault of his own, they had.

"Well, feed me and I'll see what I can do." The words hung in the air between them, innuendo lacing through them.

"Aye, aye."


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay. I'm going to be a little shameless here and I hope you forgive me for it. If y'all enjoy my writing, it would be awesome if you could drop by** soyouthinkyoucanwrite - of course you need to sandwich it between www. and .com **because they won't let me post a direct link here. Anyway, I'd love it if you could throw me a vote for the first chapter of my original novel "After the Curtain Call" by Nancy E. Polin. It's in the drop down menu under Harlequin Superromances – page 7 I think. Of course if you think it bites, well, sorry about that but I believe you might recognize whom one character is loosely based on (I've been told that he's really easy to fall in love with!) . Just sayin'. ;) BTW, we all can vote once a day. Sorry about that. I currently have no shame. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming..._

* * *

><p>Gillian awoke to find Cal gone. Although she immediately missed him, she wasn't surprised. He'd been restless and was still awake even as she'd drifted off.<p>

Emily had been twenty minutes late coming home and he completely lost it, which had resulted in the girl flying to her room. They hadn't seen her the rest of the night. Cal had been out of line and he'd known it but it didn't stop him. Just because Gillian was aware of his reasons didn't mean he'd bothered to share them with his daughter.

He was up, probably brooding, possibly pacing.

Grabbing his robe to pull over her already borrowed Sex Pistols t-shirt, she belted it around her before stepping out onto the landing. She hadn't technically moved in with him but she found herself staying over more and more. It was never planned, it just sort of happened. Her conscious needed to catch up with her subconscious and bring some clothes over already.

She glanced over to her left and noticed the darkness under Emily's door before moving toward the top of the stairs. Sure enough, she could see a soft light from below.

Half his face was washed in an orange glow from the single lamp, the other was lost to shadows. He was just clad in pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt, bare feet crossed and stretched out on the coffee table. Oddly enough, there was no glass in his hand. Maybe he'd figured he'd had enough earlier.

Gillian watched him for a few more moments, heart clenching at the pain in his expression. Part of her wished they'd never taken the case but the other part acknowledged that it had been inevitable. She could only hope that it would all come to fruition soon.

"Spyin' darlin'?"

"Observing." She gave a tiny smile as she reached the bottom of the stairs and crossed toward him. "You okay?"

He gave a non-committal grunt followed by a less than convincing "Yeah."

Settling on the sofa next to him, she pulled her feet beneath her and his arm automatically dropped around her to move her closer. She leaned over and rested her head against his chest and they proceeded to share the quiet of the early hour.

Twenty minutes of stillness gradually led to Cal's inevitable fidgeting. "You think I screwed up, yeah?"

"I…think you may have been a _little_ hard on her." She didn't want to get in the middle but at the same time felt he deserved her honestly.

He was quiet for another moment before letting out a long sigh. "You're right. Just…dunno…panicked, I guess. These missing girls and then my own daughter, my usually _punctual_ daughter comes traipsing in after her curfew."

Gillian nodded but didn't add anything.

"And now she sees me as the Big Bad Wolf with all my huffin' and puffin'." Cal shifted and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"Maybe a little. Your reaction was a little unusual."

"Make a habit of it and I'm gonna screw things up."

"You won't."

"I was pretty hard on her. Wouldn't surprise me if she didn't speak to me for a week."

"Apologize to her. Talk to her."

Emily's shocked wide eyes had filled with tears. He hadn't even given her a chance to explain before launching into attack mode. And now he felt like complete shit. "What if I drove her away?"

There was vulnerability in his voice that Gill wasn't accustomed to hearing. There wasn't anything more important to him then his daughter and the possibility that he'd endangered their relationship over something so petty was tearing into him.

"You didn't Cal. She's a very astute young lady and it'll occur to her that something else is going on." She turned to look up into his face and chanced a soft smile. "Maybe you should tell her. Give her a clue why you went all psycho."

It wasn't his habit to share any of their caseload details with Emily but maybe Gillian was right. Emily's heart was huge and that might be all he needed to get her to forgive him for acting like a royal arse.

* * *

><p>Emily slipped away to school early before she heard her father begin to stir. She'd know he'd been up late and more than once had been tempted to go talk to him, explain how the report rehearsal had just gone a little over but images of his expression kept her from doing it. His eyes had been wild, face red in fury. He rarely screamed like that and although some part of her knew there must be something behind it, she just didn't care to face him right now. Her own temper was a perfect fusion between her mom and dad, which meant that she also needed time to cool down.<p>

Class wouldn't start for another hour so she went and grabbed some coffee before heading for the library.

He'd wigged out in the past, sure, but this time was different. There'd been panic and she didn't understand it (it was only twenty minutes after all) and dad, being dad, wasn't about to explain. Gillian had just tried to stay out of the way and Emily could hardly blame her for that.

With a sigh, she plopped down in a chair and started to pull her government book from her backpack. She had a test fourth period and she wanted to brush up because she felt certain that facts may have leaked out during the night.

"Hey Em!"

The voice had her turning and the librarian shushing.

An auburn haired girl with green eyes and ADHD tendencies slid into the chair next to her. "How's it going?"

Emily smiled, genuinely pleased to see one of her best friends. They'd been the proverbial ships passing in the night these days, communicating mostly by texts, since Jackie didn't share any classes with her. "Good, I guess. I mean, you know."

The girl looked at her a little more closely. "Everything okay?"

She didn't want to really say anything, not ever being the type of kid to make her parents or her currently deranged father look bad, but it was really bugging her. She chose to downplay it. "It's all good. My dad and I had a bit of a fight but you know…"

"Parents. Can't live with 'em, can't sell 'em." Jackie leaned closer. "I have a way to get your mind off it though…"

Emily was suspicious. It was in her nature. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, I kind of got an interesting invitation…"

Shifting in her chair, she leaned back and stared into her friend's face. The girl was obviously really excited about something. Emily's suspicion morphed into curiosity. "Yeah…? What kind of invitation?"

"What would you say if I told you I was invited to a frat party?"

Emily tried to figure if she was serious or not and decided she was. "I'd say you were nuts."

"Why? Gorgeous guys, beer, music. Really. Can you think of a better way to spend a Friday night?" Jackie's grin broadened. "I met this guy, Adam, at the mall. He was so sweet, oh my God! And what a body! Well, anyway, we just started talking and one thing led to another…"  
>"Is this going to be TMI?"<p>

The girl let out a gust of air. "As tempting as it was, I'm going to have to say 'no' on that one. But he _did_ invite me and any other friends who might be interested to a little 'get together.'"

Unsettled, Emily just looked at her. "I'm not sure…"

"Oh c'mon! We're seniors! We'll be off to college soon anyway. Consider it a preview." She kept smiling, body vibrating with enthusiasm.

"My dad would kill me."

"Doesn't have to know. Tell him you're hanging with me."

Indecision rifled through her. He technically wouldn't kill her, but she could kiss her car and phone goodbye for like…forever. Of course that would only be if he found out.

"Em…?" Jackie leaned in and nudged her with her shoulder. "You know you want to."

She did actually. There was still all that anger brewing below the surface. He'd treated her like she was five, not someone heading off to college soon. She'd even be able to vote in seven months for God's sake!

"Tell you what, we won't stay late. We'll be back in time to watch something scary and do pedicures." Green eyes were intense in their expectation.

_Really. What could it hurt?_ What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Emily felt herself begin to relax and her smile matched her friend's. "What time?"

* * *

><p>Cal dropped by the frat house again that afternoon. Gillian had had a few things to take care of at the group and he was currently flying solo. Maybe it was better. If she wasn't with him, the little tossers wouldn't have anyone to ogle. The memory of it along with his inability to apologize to his daughter that morning kindled his anger and he used it to his advantage. He rapped on the door.<p>

After a few minutes, a dark haired kid about nineteen or twenty answered shirtless and yawning. "Yeah?"

"Does daddy know you're sleepin' off a hangover on his dime?"

"Uhhh…_what_?"

"No matter. Just wonderin' if you could answer a couple of question." Cal tilted his head and fixed his stare on the kid, who immediately started to show discomfort.

"You a cop or something?"

"I work in conjunction with the DC Police and the Feds." Tension clouded the young man's face but it seemed like an honest reaction as opposed to someone hiding something. "Just wanted you to take a look at a couple of photos and tell me if you've seen any of these girls." He pulled the pictures from inside his coat and handed them over.

Nothing. No reaction. The kid hadn't seen them. Well so much for finding the weak link. Disappointment rose within him but he kept his face neutral as always.

"Sorry. Haven't seen them. They students here?"

"Anyone else around that could take a quick look?"

"Bobby, you don't have to talk to him." A familiar voice boomed from behind and Adam Bressler stepped into the entry. "He's not a cop."

"It's okay man. It's not a problem." The dark haired boy just looked confused. _New pledge?_

"Do I really have to call campus security, Mister, what was it? Lightman?"

"Actually it's doctor." Cal stepped close and Bressler took an automatic step back, expression suddenly uneasy but he wiped it away. "There's no doubt in my mind that you've, at the very least, seen one, if not all of these girls. If you're not responsible for their disappearance, you know who is."

"What's he talking about?" Bobby glanced back and forth between the two men.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. Don't you have a Chemistry test or something?"

"Um, yeah." The boy slipped away with his ears and tail down.

"Look _sir_," Bressler tried a different approach and Cal narrowed his eyes. "I do have the photos. If anyone recognizes them, I'll gladly give you or Dr. Foster a call. That's the best I can do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have midterms to study for." He reached to shut the door but Cal didn't move and continued to stare.

"You're gonna be one sorry little frat boy and they'll be nothin' Mum or Dad will be able to do for you. Keep that in mind, son." Cal pivoted and headed back down the path as a set of blue eyes burned into his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily felt a pang of guilt when her father's text popped up.

_Was hoping to talk._

She stared at it for a moment, pressing her lips together into one line. Her initial text had been short and to the point.

_Spending the night at Jackie's_.

She'd known better than to call him directly. Just because voice analysis wasn't his specialty didn't mean he wouldn't pick up on the fact that she was hiding something. Not to say she _had_ lied. She was, in fact, spending the night with a friend…after the party at the university. He'd call it lying by omission and that realization brought another wave of guilt. Not enough to extinguish the anger though. He'd treated her as if she were ten and the memory made her teeth clench.

Debating, her thumbs hovered over the keypad for several long seconds before tapping out a response.

_Tomorrow dad. Promise._

His answer popped up less than a minute later.

_Okay. Be good._

Emily cringed before her lips narrowed out again. She tossed the phone in her purse before grabbing her overnight bag. She was meeting Jackie at her house and then they were going to carpool to the party.

The guilt was still there but she shrugged it off. It was _just_ a party and not any kind of big deal. Besides, if something did seem weird, she'd leave. It was _that_ simple. Unlike what her dad seemed to believe, she _wasn't_ ten.

* * *

><p>Cal frowned at his phone before pocketing it.<p>

They were in the lab watching tapes of an accused embezzler but he wasn't paying attention. His thoughts and frustrations were playing leap frog all around his brain.

"Everything okay?" Gillian cast him a quick sidelong glance.

"Em's just avoidin' me."

She fought a sigh. He was his own worst enemy but she knew if was only because of his fierce love and paternal instincts. Cal just didn't always focus all those lovely attributes in the most productive manner. "Give her time. She knows you worry about her."

"She thinks I'm smotherin' her."

Gillian didn't know what to say but fortunately something caught her attention on the tape. "Eli. Hold on. Go back."

Loker did as requested without a word. Lightman had been on edge for the last few days and he made a point to fly under the radar as much as possible, so he kept his mouth shut.

"There!" She pointed out a peculiar tick on the man's face.

Cal fidgeted more, trying to pay attention to the liar on screen but not having much luck. Torres was doing some research on Adam Bressler and he expected she'd have something for him soon. Hopefully, very soon. Cal wanted ammunition to wipe the smarmy look off that kid's face.

"What do you think Cal?"

"Um…huh?"

This time she did sigh. "Carter. Do you see what I see?"

Cal gazed at the screen again. He'd missed it. Whatever _it_ was. "Take it back Loker." Gillian needed him on his game. This was a large case worth a lot of revenue to them. It was _so_ hard though. He couldn't wipe his mind clear of missing girls and one pissed off daughter. "Sorry, luv."

She dropped one hand to his arm and gave a squeeze.

* * *

><p>The music was reverberating out from the house and into a five mile radius when the girls arrived. Cars were already spilling everywhere but Jackie found a tiny crevice to squeeze her Civic into. "Oh my God, this is crazy!"<p>

Emily took a quick survey and had to agree. The big traditional house was bursting with people, leaking them onto the front porch and into the yard. Her stomach was still tense and she wished she could relax. Her id and superego were completely at odds over this whole party and she had to admit that it was amazingly stupid. It was _just_ a party after all. It's not like she hadn't gone to one before. _Not a college party though_, her logical side tacked on.

"Ready?" Jackie was already out of the car but leaned down to stare at her friend.

"Absolutely." She smiled as she climbed out and they headed for the front door.

* * *

><p>Adam Bressler was running the circuit and playing the perfect host. He was in a good mood after four beers and having taken a peek at his bank account. Oh yeah, it was all good.<p>

He grabbed a bag of chips on his way out of the kitchen, dodged around a horny couple just outside the door and wandered into the entry. McElwain had contacted him again and was scoping for something fresh and Adam had no problem complying. It was so damned easy. He had to admit that that Lightman guy had freaked him out a bit earlier. It was like the old man was reading his thoughts and Adam found it big time unnerving but after conversing with his benefactor he determined that the guy didn't have a leg to stand on. There was no trail and no evidence. McElwain had just stressed that he needed to keep his cool, no matter what. And that's what he was doing. Playing it cool. Beer helped a lot in that regard.

As he crossed the entry heading for the living room, he noticed the auburn haired girl he'd met at the mall. _I'll be damned. She showed up_. _And_ she'd brought a friend. Bressler stopped for a moment and stared. The other girl was thin, with wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. And she was damned cute.

He made his way through the crowd and held a hand out to…Jackie…yeah, that was her name. "Hey! You made it!"

She smiled brightly at him. "Mmhm. This is my friend Emily."

Adam turned toward the brown-eyed girl to take her hand. "Glad you could come Emily…?"

"Lightman." The girl smiled up at him as she squeezed his hand politely.

Adam almost dropped a load. "Lightman?"

The girl nodded and glanced at her friend. They seemed to be silently agreeing on something. He figured it must be good because they continued to smile. The redhead let out a giggle. "Um…is your dad…?

"Dr. Cal Lightman. You've heard of him?" The girl's smile faltered slightly.

"Um, yeah, fascinating stuff." He was winging it. _Doctor's did research so there must be something fascinating there, right?_

"I guess. Kind of a hassle sometimes."

"I could see that." Still winging it. Just follow her lead until the dad talk stops.

Emily looked up into the blond man's attentive blue eyes. Jackie was definitely right. He _was_ gorgeous. Her next thought was of her dad having a stroke if he knew where she was. _Enough._ It's a just a few hours and then back to Jackie's. Once again, it was _not_ a big deal.

"Did you want something to drink?" Adam raised his voice to be heard over a sudden loud surge of music.

The girls glanced at one another. "Um, sure."

* * *

><p>"You need to stop worrying."<p>

"I know. Feel like I'm gonna give myself an ulcer."

She stopped and looked at him, deciding that that was a very real possibility.

Leaving the dishes on the table, she took his hand and led him into the living room. Gently pushing him down onto the couch, she maneuvered herself behind him and began to rub his back. He let out a low moan as his head dipped forward and she smiled. "That feels bloody amazin'."

"Good, maybe you'll relax then."

"Can think of other ways to relax."

She pushed a little harder into the knots around his shoulders.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Bet you are."

She smirked.

"I can hear you smirkin'."

Gillian massaged the back of his neck before moving across his shoulder blades and down his spine. Her touches were alternately forceful and feather light.

"Gonna put me to sleep darlin'."

"That would be…unfortunate."

Cal growled but it was a soft one. He'd had very little sleep and extreme fatigue was closing in around him.

Her hands moved against him in such a way that he felt his eyes flutter backward for a moment.

"See, I can already feel you relaxing."

"Magic hands…"

"They can be. They're also useful for…other things."

He growled again, this time a little louder. "Are you comin' on to me?"

"Maybe." The smile in her voice seemed very loud to him.

Sleep was overrated. Well, at least he might be able to stave it off for just a little bit longer…twenty minutes…a half hour…yeah…that would be okay…


	7. Chapter 7

Gillian loved the feeling of him under her hands. She loved the feel of him pressed against her even more. All that sinewy strength packaged into a very convenient size. The fact that he was only a couple of inches taller made certain… _things… _easier. His muscles were bunched, coiled, ready for action. All she needed to do was distract him so he could use all that energy for something other than making himself sick.

Her fingertips continued to glide and knead expertly. A smirk pulled at her lips when he shuddered once or twice, enjoying the power she currently held over him. Pushing a little harder with her hands, she worked on unraveling his tense knots, satisfied when she felt him begin to relax.

When Cal suddenly turned toward her, irises lost against dilated pupils, she knew she'd been successful, at least for the moment.

They'd headed into the new phase in their relationship only six short weeks earlier. It was a natural transition in retrospect but at the time, it just seemed to _happen_. They'd been tipsy on her couch after hours, laughing at, what was it again? Gillian thought it may have been his impersonation of one rather stuffy client but now couldn't be sure. They'd been so relaxed and sitting so close that he'd just leaned in and kissed her. It had been warm and sweet but he'd immediately backed off, apologizing and more than a little flustered while she just ruminated on his taste and soft lips. Moving forward, she'd cut off his cute babbling with a kiss of her own. From that moment on, their relationship had become a series of clandestine kisses and snuggles. A month later, she'd invited him into her bed and then there was no going back. Maybe they were still in the honeymoon stage, so to speak, but everything was going surprisingly well. Even more than she would have expected. And now they couldn't seem to get enough of one another.

His mouth was now hard, hot and demanding, the fatigue that had been pulling at his eyes gone or at least pushed to the background. His intensity and passion always had him up for a round of lovemaking. It wouldn't matter if he were exhausted, sick, or in traction.

Gillian caressed his face between her palms, the stubble igniting more heat under her fingers as she pressed back and parted her lips. A sigh broke free as she felt his arms wrap around her lower back and one hand slide down her backside.

* * *

><p>Adam had just settled down between them on the cushy sectional to hand both girls Rum and Cokes when Paul came around to ask Jackie to dance. Her world immediately swooped away from the blond to the beautiful specimen of dark haired man before her. She glanced at Emily, who just gave her a sideways smile and a flick of a brow. <em>Go. Have fun<em>. I'm good right where I am. Then she was up and gone.

Shrugging, Adam put Jackie's drink on the coffee table and turned toward the dark-eyed girl. "You're a high school senior, right?"

Emily thought about lying but knew she looked too young to get away with it. The curse of having a baby face. She nodded.

"You coming to Georgetown in the fall?"

She took a sip of her drink, winced at its strength, suddenly very conscious of his thigh pressed up against hers and his arm around the back of the couch behind her. He smelled so good. Whatever cologne he was wearing had her brain vibrating ever so slightly. Holy cow. "Berkley actually."

"Berkley? Wow, impressive. Long way away though. How're your parents dealing with it?"

His eyes connected with hers and remained as he asked.

_Wow._ They were gorgeous. Light blue with flecks of violet. _I think I might be in love. _"Oh, you know. My mom is a little more accepting but my dad isn't too impressed."

"Daddy's little girl, huh?" Adam smiled, teeth even and white.

"Yeah, you could say that." The guilt took a quiet swipe at her. He only acted the way he did because he loved her. Not to say he still didn't piss her off because of it.

"That's rough. You seem like you can hold your own pretty well. Parents eventually have to let go."

Emily took another sip and winced again. She shouldn't be drinking. This was more than just the occasional sip of wine on holidays. It was heavy duty. _But it was just one and she wasn't even driving._ "How did _your_ parents react?"

The smile widened. "My dad said 'good job son' and my mom cried for a week."

"Are they far?"

"Not really. Allentown. I get home pretty regularly but my mom is, well, what can I say? She cries at commercials." His eyes followed the girl as she dipped forward and giggled. His mind was working quickly even as he kept his body relaxed and friendly. _This one would be a perfect addition to the other one_. Three birds with one stone: McElwain will be happy, he'd have another sizeable deposit, and Lightman will wish he'd not fucked with them.

"Can't even imagine my mom being like that!" Emily shook her head, laughter subsiding, head a little fuzzy. She blinked it away.

"Not the sentimental type?" Adam moved just a tiny bit closer as the fingers on the back of the couch lightly brushed the girl's shoulder. "Thought all moms were like that."

"Wellll…" Emily frowned and blinked hard again. The rum had probably been a _very_ bad idea. "She _can_ be but she's usually pretty tough. Guess it's a lawyer thing."

His fingers stilled. _Lawyer?_ Then they continued to stroke against her shoulder again. _Didn't matter_. His record was flawless. People get lost in crowds all the time. They even fall off the face of the earth.

"Gottcha. Must be tough being the kid of a doctor and lawyer. Lots of expectations and that."

Emily thought about it or at least tried to. The alcohol was affecting her more than she'd thought it would. "Um, well, sometimes I guess but most of the time, they're pretty cool. Especially now that they're not trying to kill one another."

His brows went up in question and she took a moment to appreciate his perfect bone structure.

"Kill one another?"

"Yeah, kind of. Just weren't meant to be married, so now they're not."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Believe me, it's for the better." She shifted slightly and her brain seemed to wobble inside her head. "Um…my dad's with the right person now…even if he doesn't think I know. And my mom's remarried…Roger's okay. Kind of boring, but okay."

"Worked out then."

"You could say that." She blinked again to push away the dizziness and slight blurring of her vision.

"Have any brother or sisters?"

"Nope. Y..you?"

"Little brother." He smiled, a wave of honest affection coursing through him. "Mark's 14."

Emily started to say that she sometimes wished she'd had a sibling but it didn't quite come out. Instead she bit her lip and looked up into Adam's friendly face. "Uh, I'm not feeling very well."

He frowned and she watched concern ripple through him but there was something right before it that had her sluggish brain attempting to slip into panic mode. For just a moment his blue eyes had turned from warm to icy before shifting to worry.

"Let me help you." Adam stood up and reached down to clasp his big hands around her small ones. "Maybe you just need to lie down for a bit."

Emily started to shake her head but the movement had her world spinning. _Oh my God. This can't be just the effects of rum. There's no way two sips could do this._

"C'mon." He pulled her to her feet and his arms immediately went around her as she began to sag. "Someone's had a little too much to drink."

She shook her head again, the room going into full tilt-a-whirl mode. "I'm…" _Oh God dad, I'm sorry… _


	8. Chapter 8

He held her firmly as her body trembled from release, pressing kisses against her brow. When sweat began to cool their bodies and gooseflesh rose up against their skin, Cal reached over and gave the afghan at the back of the couch a quick tug to pull it over both of them. The cuddling was never overrated. Making love to Gillian was number one on his list of favorite things to do but cuddling was a close second. Their bodies seemed to fit like perfect puzzle pieces as was the case right now. Her head filled the nook between his neck and shoulder as one leg looped over his. This was true contentment and he automatically wanted to worry about the other shoe dropping but for now, he was able to push those tenacious mental bees away as he pressed another soft kiss to the crown of her head.

They were quiet, listening to one another's regular breathing and steady heartbeats. It felt as if they were in sensory deprivation from the outside world and that was definitely a good thing. Cal could get used to it.

He wondered if she knew how much she really meant to him. The last six weeks had been amazing but he'd been dancing around the "L" word. He did of course, without a doubt – had since the moment he'd asked her to help him build a business and she'd said "yes." Maybe even before that. At this point, the love he felt for her was fused with his DNA but the very act of saying it still scared him, opened him up to a vulnerability that made him feel like he was teetering on the edge.

And it was stupid. Logically he knew this. Gillian would never hurt him but old habits died hard. His past was burgeoning with emotional failures.

She shifted and nuzzled into him further, kissing the underside of his jaw.

A fresh wave of love rushed over him, pulling him beneath it. Without further thought, which for him, was sometimes the best way, the words fell from him. "You know I love you, yeah?"

Gillian stilled in his arms for just a moment before gently pushing her lips to the little indentation just below his ear. "Yeah."

His heart started to ram against his ribs again and she could feel it under the open palm against his chest. This was significant. Cal was literally and figuratively naked next to her now. She knew that wasn't a place he normally found himself, at least the figurative part. Shifting again, she pressed another kiss against his chest. "You know I love you too, yeah?"

She heard a soft intake of breath as his arms tightened around her. "Sometimes I'm not sure why, but yeah, I know."

Gillian tilted her head back to look him in the face, her heart swelling to see such tenderness in his features. His eyes smiled at her as she inched up to kiss his lips.

* * *

><p>The girl lolled against him as he helped her upstairs and Adam smirked. <em>Too<em> _easy_. He'd decided to let the other one leave, thinking better of two disappearing at the same time. His story was straightforward and at least three of his friends would back him up.

"No."

Her voice was barely above a breath.

"Thought you might need to lie down for a bit. No shame in that." He slipped into gentleman mode. "Some people just can't handle their liquor."

"Want to…call…my dad…"

"I'll call him for you if you want but it would probably be better just to nap for an hour or so. I know if it were _my_ dad, he'd kill me." He lied smoothly knowing she'd be out any moment.

"Please…don't…" Emily forgot what she was going to say, her mind dulled by drowsiness. Panic was surging through her but it was trapped inside, ricocheting helplessly.

"I would never hurt you." Adam feigned insult, his arm tightening around the girl's waist.

By the second landing, he was able to pick up her slight form and carry her the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Jackie excused herself from Paul's odd rhythmic gyrations, which he called dancing and went to find Emily. The sectional where she'd left her friend with Adam was crowded with different faces and she looked around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse. It was very possible she was just lost in the crowd. There must have been hundreds of guests and Em wasn't exactly tall. Jackie wove her way through throngs of people, looking but to no avail.<p>

Maybe the two of them had just sought out a more private spot.

She half smiled. They'd looked so cute together. Emily wasn't the type to sleep with a guy she'd just met but wasn't beyond a little lip-lock.

Figuring that that must have been what happened, she turned and headed back toward Paul. He danced like an arthritic zombie on speed but was still absolutely adorable.

* * *

><p>Adam gently placed the girl on the double bed and gazed down at her. He needed to check for imperfections. McElwain didn't want tainted merchandise. Major scars or birthmarks brought about a lower price. Of course the girl was cute no matter what and he didn't personally see where any skin imperfection would affect a sale one way or another but he had his orders. The bed sagged as he sat down next to her. He wasn't allowed to touch them. Not that he would anyway. That was disgusting. He was a businessman, not a pervert.<p>

This girl's father was going to go insane. Satisfaction rose inside Adam as he contemplated it. The son of a bitch had it coming. After all he had no right pushing his nose into someone else's business. The loss of his daughter would cut him off at the knees and that would be that.

With a sigh, Adam reached forward to loosen the girl's clothing.

* * *

><p>She tried her cell a few times but Em didn't pick up and Jackie was starting to get a little worried. They'd arrived at the party almost three hours earlier and the plan was to head back before it got too late. She'd told her folks that they were going to a movie and there was only a small window of time allowed for goofing off before she'd be expected home.<p>

Once again, she tried Emily's phone again, frowning when it immediately went to voice mail. She stuffed her cell back in her clutch, eyes roving back and forth, hoping to catch a glimpse to prove her worry unfounded.

Moving from room to room, she practically bounced off Adam when he was leaving the kitchen, beer in hand. One brow went up quizzically as he looked at her. Concern settled around his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

She gave a little headshake. "I was looking for Emily."

He frowned, forehead crinkling as he pulled the corners of his mouth down. "She left a while ago. At least I think so."

"_She left_?" Jackie gaped up at him, not comprehending.

"Um, yeah. Said she didn't feel good."

A black haired man was pushing past and Adam reached out and caught his sleeve. "Hey, Ryan. You remember that that girl that I was hanging with? The cute one?"

The man blinked at him, obviously a little drunk. "Think so, why?"

"She left right? I got distracted but she said she didn't feel good and was heading home."

He stared blankly for a second. "Oh…yeah…I was outside with Crystal when she went by. Looked a little green."

Jackie looked between them, noticing Adam's sincere face and the other man's bleary-eyed expression. She wasn't sure what the hell to think. Emily wouldn't ditch her…unless she just didn't want to get in the way of Jackie's fun. That was possible. _Maybe_.

"Um, alright. Thanks. I'll see if I can catch up with her. Did she call a cab?" She stared up at the black haired man again.

"Think so. Not sure." He grinned suggestively. "Was kinda distracted."

"Hope everything is okay." Adam looked worried and she softened.

"I'm sure." She gave a sudden grin. "I'll just have to kill her for deserting me, but it's all good."

Turning, her grin fell away. Something didn't seem right. Even if Emily didn't want to interrupt her, she would have least said something, _anything_. Probably, 'hey, I'm not feeling well, so I'm just going to call a cab.' It wasn't like her to up and disappear.

Jackie decided to give the house one more search, just in case Adam and his friend were wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

They dozed, wrapped up in one another after round two. The session had turned out to be a lot more exuberant and athletic than round one and they both needed to recoup their strength.

The quiet of the living room was only punctuated by the steady ticking of the mantle clock and the occasional car passing by outside. When the first tentative knock came, Cal frowned and opened one eye, his initial perception being that he'd imagined it. The eye settled closed once again and he smiled as he heard Gill sigh against him. When that shy little knock turning into outright pounding, he flew out of her arms and scrambled for his pants. He was now fully awake with suddenness familiar with too much bad news. "Bloody hell!"

Blinking quickly, Gillian was up as well, reaching down and around for her own clothing, finding pieces sprawled all over the room. Panic had her heart sprinting. _When was a loud knock close to midnight ever good news?_

Cal pulled on his shirt, not bothering to button it, gave a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Gillian had the important bits covered and yanked open the door.

The teenage girl stared up at him with large red-rimmed frightened eyes. "Dr. Lightman?"

He stared at and then through her. Which friend was this? Jenny…Stephanie…Jackie. This was _Jackie_. Coldness sunk into him. "Where's Emily?"

Words were choked into a sob as tears overflowed and rolled down her face. "I…I'm so sorry! This is…all…my…fault!"

Gillian was immediately there, one arm around the girl's shoulders as she guided her inside. "What's your fault?"

Stunned, Cal shut the door and continued to stare at the girl. The intensity of his gaze had her crying harder even as Gillian attempted to soothe her.

"I should never have suggested it…"

Cal stepped closer, some part ashamed as fear crossed her face but his own escalating terror trumping it. "Suggested what? Where's _Emily_?"

"They said she went home! That she didn't feel well!"

"She's not here." The coldness was twisting with the terror and Cal was having a hard time catching his breath.

Gillian threw a glance at him, shuddering at his expression. Fear, yes, but blistering rage was beginning to pull at the corners. Swallowing her own panic, she concentrated on the girl. "Okay honey, you need to slow down. Tell us exactly what happened."

"I…I was invited to a party…and…uh…and I asked Emily if she wanted to come with me…"

"Where?" Cal's voice was low and he was completely still. Gillian was reminded of a grenade with a pulled pin. _Oh God_.

Shame settled next to her fear as she attempted to meet the man's eyes, before shifting to meet the woman's instead. "It was a frat party. They said she left…but I found this." The girl fumbled in her bag and pulled out a tiny black clutch. The type only suitable for a driver's license, compact and lipstick. "It was next to the couch…where I saw her last."

Cal's eyes widened in recognition.

"I just, um, I got scared. I'm so sorry!" The tears made her words barely intelligible. "I…I came right here. I didn't know what…else…to do!"

Gillian brought her focus back around, brushing the girl's hair back from her wet face. "You did the right thing. What fraternity?"

"Delta Phi Kappa."

That's when Cal began to move and Gillian stopped breathing. Without a word, he disappeared into his study.

"Okay, honey. Thank you for telling us." The girl's crying had reduced to small bursts and hiccups. "I want you to go home and we'll take care of this."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Her eyes were wide and begging.

"Hey." Not answering, Gillian squeezed the girl's shoulder. "This is not your fault. Do you understand?"

Jackie sniffled before giving a begrudging nod. She didn't agree. Everything about this was her fault. But the lady was being so nice, she figured it would be best to give her what she wanted to see.

It was obvious the woman didn't believe her and it dawned on her what Emily's father did for a living. He read faces and this lady apparently could too. "Please let me know when you find her."

"Of course." Gillian looped an arm around the girl's shoulders once again and walked her to the door. "Straight home. Drive safely."

The girl nodded again, dropped her eyes to the ground and disappeared.

Gillian turned just in time to see Cal emerge from his study, a pistol in hand. He crossed to the couch, placed the weapon on the coffee table and proceeded to pull his boots on.

"Cal, we need to call the police."

He stood, mask gone. The rage she'd seen earlier had kicked up into murderous and she wasn't just terrified for Emily but for what the ramifications would be if he didn't hold himself in check.

"Stay here."

"No Cal. I'm serious. You need to call the police."

"Then call them." He was striding for the door, stopping only to shrug into his coat and push the gun into his pocket.

Gillian grabbed her own coat, purse and despite her trepidation, stayed by his side.

* * *

><p>"Brent, just keep an eye on her." Adam regarded the younger man before him. "I doubt she'll wake up but watch her breathing." To his knowledge, a bad reaction to the drug was unlikely but still not outside the realm of possibility.<p>

"What do I do if something happens?"

The boy was nervous. He'd just gotten his hands dirty with the last girl and now he was very aware that there was no going back. Adam used his fear to keep him in line. "Come get me. I just have some calls to make."

" 'Kay."

Adam turned to leave, paused and pivoted back around. His look was stern. "No touching the merchandise."

"I would never!" The boy's protest came very quickly, sounding aghast. A little _too_ quickly and forced but Adam didn't take note.

"Be back in a few." He pulled the door shut behind him, eager to contact McElwain and get the girl the hell out of there.

Brent slumped down in the armchair next to the bed and stared at the inert figure. The girl's head was turned away from him but that was okay. He had it memorized. His eyes flitted across her, noting the smooth, pale skin and a tiny bit of flat belly where her shirt had pulled up. She was so pretty, looking almost like a porcelain doll.

He wondered how her skin would feel close to his.

Adam would rip his head off.

But it's not like he'd actually _do_ anything. Why would lying down next to her be any kind of big deal?

Brent glanced at the door, wondering how long Adam would be. Sometimes it seemed to take him a while to get in touch with his partner or boss or whatever the hell the guy was to him. He didn't know and didn't want to know.

He stood before sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

* * *

><p>Cal drove. A little too fast but controlled. Gillian alternately watched him directly and then subtly. He hadn't said a word since they left the house.<p>

She'd called 911 and they were supposedly going to send a car around. To them, the situation wasn't considered an emergency. Information was too sketchy. Gillian was just happy she'd been the one to call. Cal would have become unglued all over them with the reaction she'd been met with.

If something happened to Emily, it would destroy him. There was no way around it. Even the strongest man can crumble under the right circumstances. Her already quivering insides thrummed even harder.

"Do you…have a plan?"

He didn't look at her and his voice was tight. "Break in, get my daughter, fuck anyone up who gets in my way."

It didn't seem like the best plan to Gillian and she was terrified where it might lead.

They arrived on campus less than twenty minutes later and Cal double parked directly in front, boxing someone in without a second thought. He turned to grab the gun off the back seat, climbed out and pushed the muzzle into the back of his jeans, allowing his coat to obscure it. Launching himself toward the front porch, he was dimly aware of Gillian trailing behind him. He wished she hadn't insisted on coming but she'd gotten the stubborn chin set and he'd known he wouldn't have been able to talk her out of it so he hadn't even tried.

There were several couples hovering around the door but they'd parted as if someone were moving through their midst with live dynamite. Some shot uneasy glances while others were clearly frightened. One didn't need to read faces for a living to see fury and the promise of vengeance emanating from the man.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Please forgive the recap of the first chapter. It was just easier to tie it all together this way – otherwise the story would have seemed, at least to me, a little disjointed.**_

* * *

><p>Heart pounding painfully, Gillian followed as Cal burst through the door, already looking past the tall, skinny kid before him.<p>

"Hey man, you can't just-"

The shove he received had him stumbling back, tripping on his own legs and baggy pants. He fell on his ass with an audible 'oof.'

Gillian followed close behind as Cal made his way through the house. She kept her eyes moving but still managed to scrutinize carefully.

They passed several kids in various states of drug or alcohol induced euphoria. Some glanced at them curiously while others couldn't care less. Cal dismissed them instantly before heading for the staircase, taking two steps at a time. At the top landing, a young man stepped out from one of the bedrooms, blinked in surprise for second before narrowing his eyes pushing himself into Cal's face. "Who the fuck are you?" The boy grabbed Cal by the front of the shirt.

Without batting an eye, the older man buried a fist in the kid's solar plexus as Gillian gasped. Reaching behind him, he caught her hand and they both stepped over the wheezing youth.

Pushing open every door, he took quick inventory, blood pressure rocketing when he didn't see her. He reached the end of the hallway only to find the door locked. Not even pausing, he threw his shoulder against it once, twice. The third time broke the flimsy latch. Cal appraised the scene before him in half a heartbeat before grabbing the dark haired kid who currently hovered over the prone figure on the bed. Fingers dug into the back of the kid's neck and with strength fueled by primal rage, he threw the boy headfirst into the closet where he fell in a stunned sprawl.

Stepping forward, Cal sat on the edge of the bed, both hands of either side of the girl's face. She was completely still. All his emotions converged into a state of dark despair when just for a fraction of a second, he didn't see her take a breath. Memories of her birth, her first steps, riding a bike, trick-or-treating, taking her to the park flashed through his mind in rapid succession, threatening to push him over the edge into some kind of bottomless abyss.

Gillian sat on the other side and they exchanged a long look before she leaned forward to check the girl's pulse. Closing her eyes in relief, she gave a small nod.

Despite what he read on Gill's face, he wasn't sure if he believed her but was terrified to check himself.

Then he heard it. A soft intake and exhalation of air.

Tears hovered close as he brushed dark hair back from her pallid face. "Hey. Can you hear me, luv?"

No response.

The girl was only dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of panties and Cal felt his rage spike all over again. He took a deep breath in an attempt to suppress it before pulling the blanket off the bed and gently wrapping it around the girl.

With ease, he picked up her small form, as if she were a baby. He held her gently to his chest and stepped out of the bedroom, with Gillian right on his heels.

The jerk in the hallway had recovered, his bravado undiminished. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Out of here. And I suggest if you know what's good for you, you'll get out of my way." Cal's tone was deadly and the kid looked uncertain for just a moment before his balls overcame his brains. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a switchblade and quickly flicked it out.

"Listen old man, you have no idea what you're dealing with." The blade glinted in the low light as Cal debated his options. The gun was stuck in the back of his jeans, carefully concealed under his jacket. He'd put it there automatically. Unless he dropped the girl, it was useless.

Without pause, Gillian stepped forward and nailed the kid in the face with a direct stream of pepper spray. A shriek tore out of his lungs as he once again dropped to his knees, this time palming his eyes and weeping hysterically.

Cal gave Gill a quick look of gratitude before they headed down the stairs and out of the house.

There was a tiny shift of movement in his arms and as Cal looked down and as he gave a worried smile, her eyes parted open.

"Dad?"

"Yeah darlin', it's me. I'm here."

* * *

><p>Adam slipped out of his room just in time to see Lightman carry his daughter down the stairs with Foster trailing behind. Shit, shit, shit. <em>This was not happening<em>. Panic and hate darkened his insides and all he saw was blood red behind his eyes. This was going to be it. He was completely fucked because of that guy.

He glanced down at Trey who was coughing and sputtering just at the top of the stairs. Normally he would have laughed. Trey was the loose cannon. He was also an angry drunk and that's what most likely caused his current state of discomfort. Adam's eyes fell to the knife lying just a few inches from the other man's hand. It was razor sharp and wicked looked. Trey cared for it meticulously. Stepping quickly, he stopped to swoop it up before pounding down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Gillian swiped Cal's keys from his coat pocket to unlock the car before scooting across the back seat. She then held out her arms to receive the girl.<p>

Cal tenderly placed his daughter on the seat, making sure to wrap the bedspread more securely around her. After her initial response to him, she'd gone quiet and limp once again. His anger was still uncontrolled but he took a moment to lean in and press a kiss to her brow before pulling back and shutting the door.

"Cal, look out!"

He turned just as Bressler rushed at him. His eyes fell to the knife in the man's hand and the hatred coating his features and instinctively threw himself backward against the car as the weapon made a swipe at him. It barely grazed the front of his shirt and he waited for the arm to finish its arc before grabbing the hand, sinking his fingers into the meaty part between the thumb and the forefinger and giving a violent twist. The knife fell as Bressler cried out in pain. Cal used his other hand to pull the pistol from his waistband.

And then they were still.

Adam found himself in an uncomfortable stoop but cold metal pushing into his forehead above his left eye was what held his attention.

"Oh my God, Cal!"

He heard Gillian but she seemed very far away. The only thought in the foreground of his mind was that this piece of shit had tried to take his little girl from him. How many lives had he ruined? Three that he knew of. How many more slipped under the radar? How many young girls desperate for attention or a kind word? How many thought they were just going to a party and wound up who the hell knows where? How many parents were dealing with lack of any kind of closure? Staying awake and worrying about the child they'd never see again.

Unconsciously, he shoved the gun harder into Bressler's head, who gave a whimper, all visage of being tough gone.

_Rich kid_. Good lawyer might twist it all around so Adam Bressler would be someone else's victim. Perhaps just a cog in a much larger machine. That was true to some degree. There was no way he was doing this on his own. But the bastard was a willing cog.

The safety wasn't on. Cal had seen to it before they'd entered the house. He tilted his head, watching impassively as the young man began to cry.

* * *

><p>Gillian couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless. Emily was unconscious in her arms as her father held a gun to her kidnapper's head. She couldn't see Cal's face but his body language told her more than enough. As reckless as Cal could be, he'd always stopped short of crossing that line of violence. Maybe he'd toe it, hop on it or even thumb his nose at it but he wouldn't cross it. Normally. He was now a man hanging by a tenuous link and she couldn't predict the outcome and that terrified her. If Cal pulled that trigger he wouldn't have to worry about Emily being taken away from him. It would be Cal that would be taken away from both of them.<p>

She tried again, unsure if he could even hear her. "Cal. _Please_."

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit…shit…c'mon man!" Adam was sobbing, all control gone. This guy was going to kill him. He knew it as well as he knew he hated asparagus. Just looking up into the man's face told him. It almost made him wet himself. "Please! I'm sorry! Please, Jesus, don't shoot me!"<p>

Words slowly penetrated Cal's hazy rage filled existence. Gillian's lovely voice, soft and imploring. Bressler's voice, breaking like an adolescent's but begging him between raspy sobs. _Don't shoot me_! He was barely more than a boy.

_Oh my God. _His finger had been tightening on the trigger. He was close to doing it. Cal's body sagged as he released his grip on Bressler, who just crumpled to a heap at his feet.

From somewhere off to his left, there was another voice. An unfamiliar one but it held authority.

"Drop the weapon sir! Now!"

Cal pulled his eyes from the whimpering form on the ground before him and fixed them in the direction of the new voice. The cops. They'd decided to arrive after all and now both had their weapons drawn and pointed in his direction. No, not just in his direction. _At_ _him._

"I'm not going to say it again!" The voice had become even more strident and Cal heard a click of a cocked revolver for emphasis. It wasn't necessary. He believed them. He believed that they'd cut him down.

All of a sudden he was the bad guy. _When the hell had that happened?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the gap. Life's been a bit insane lately.**_

* * *

><p>He sat hunched over in his chair, unmoving. The first twinges from his protesting back were making themselves known but he paid no attention, his gaze fixed before him.<p>

The film kept looping over and over in his fatigued mind and each round brought more anger, more disgust. He'd allowed the gun to slip from his fingers before both cops tackled him. It didn't take long to get it all sorted thanks to Gillian but there were still charges pending against him. Cal gave a snort. Charges pending against _him_. Apparently the cops held a very dim view of vigilantism. _So be it._ They could all sod off.

Emily had been restless but had not yet regained consciousness, at least not completely. The doctors told him it was to be expected. Rohypnol. Roofies. The date rape drug. It was what it was. A large chunk of her life had been stolen from her but Cal had been assured she hadn't been sexually assaulted. He'd almost cried in relief, stopped himself, before allowing his emotional response after they'd gone.

Her hand twitched in his and he leaned forward just a bit more to watch her face. A slight frown appeared as her eyes cracked open.

"Em? Luv?"

The girl looked right at him before the lids sunk closed again.

Cal continued to hold her small hand between his two larger ones.

A gentle touch against his shoulder had Cal sighing. He reluctantly placed his daughter's hand back against the bed.

"Here. Thought you could use this."

Craning his neck up to look at Gillian, he allowed a reserved smile as he took the proffered tea. "Thanks darlin'."

She pulled another chair up. "Anything?"

"Opened her eyes just a second ago but went back to sleep. Doc said it'll probably be a couple more hours."

She nodded, one hand falling to his arm and rubbing gently. "Bressler already has a lawyer."

"Of course."

"May not help him though."

Cal turned to look at her, one eyebrow rising. "How's that?"

"He started to incriminate himself before his counsel showed up."

"Was he mirandized?"

"Yes."

"Huh." He scrunched his face in thought. "Little fish though. Like to get at the sharks on the periphery."

Gillian gazed at him, the soft hair of his forearm under her fingertips. She wondered if, now that Emily was safe, he'd be able to let it go or if he'd continue to pursue the scent like a bloodhound.

"Like a go at him in the cube."

She should have known, although she thought it would be unlikely they'd let Cal within 200 yards of that kid. Unless he tried to pull in favors of course, that was always a possibility.

"He's scared. He has some very serious charges against him and I'm inclined to think he may do whatever he needs to do to save himself."

"Including rolling over on his bosses? Wouldn't surprise me. Also wouldn't surprise me if he didn't get that far. Human traffickers usually don't take kindly to whistle blowers. Life's too cheap to them." At the words, nausea rose up and he leaned forward, shutting his eyes. _Human trafficking_. Selling girls into slavery. Sexual and otherwise. _And they'd almost gotten Em. _He took several deep breaths in through his nose and released them slowly from between his lips. _They hadn't though. She was safe._

He could feel Gillian's hand traversing his back. She'd been the one to rein him in. If it hadn't been for her, it was very possible he would've turned that kid's head into a red mist. She was his anchor to sanity. He took another breath as the urge to throw up slowly abated. "I'm okay luv."

The hand didn't stop caressing and he felt her lean her cheek against his upper arm. "I know."

* * *

><p>He heard crying through darkness and unsettled dreams. His heart pounded painfully against his ribcage as his conscious mind attempted to negotiate the tangles and find its way back to awareness.<p>

"Dad."

The word was so soft and racked by such misery. It was also the catalyst that immediately pulled him up out of his fitful sleep. Cal's eyes flew open and his body jerked forward. Some part of him was aware that Gillian had been asleep with her head propped on his shoulder and was now upright and blinking next to him.

"Em?"

She was sitting up in bed, her large dark eyes terrified but trying not to overflow. "I'm…so sorry!"

Cal shook his head and moved to sit next to her, opening his arms. The girl sunk against him and his shirt was soon sodden with her tears. He cradled her, rocking as if she were five instead of seventeen, pressing gentle kisses against the crown of her head. "This wasn't your fault luv." He kept his voice low as he held her, more grateful then he'd ever felt in his entire life. "Goin' to a party isn't a crime."

Her sobs were muffled against him and all he could do was continue to hold her, one hand smoothing her hair. He met Gill's eyes and found familiar quiet strength. He gave her a grateful smile.

"I was…so mad at you for treating me like a little kid…and then I got this invite to a college party…" The words came out in gusts.

"I know Em. You had every right to feel like that. I behaved like a complete ass."

She tilted her head to look into his face and sniffled. "Was…was that an apology dad?"

He reached up and thumbed away one of her tears. "I'll deny it if you tell anyone."

A laugh and a sob emerged as one. "I'm not even sure what I was thinking. I don't even like that kind of scene but, I don't know…I just…"

Cal knew what she was thinking. At least he figured as much. She was asserting her independence and as much as it pained him, he understood. The stunts he'd pulled as a teen put anything and everything Emily did to shame but the circumstances around her little rebellion, through no fault of her own, could have proven tragic.

"I was angry but excited. And he seemed so…nice."

Every muscle in his body tensed as he fought to relax and managed to succeed.

"When he brought me a drink, I…" She continued to meet her father's eyes and when all she saw was deep love, it gave her the courage to keep going. Her memories were murky or nonexistent but she remembered the initial panic. It was branded forever in her brain. "I knew I shouldn't have. It was Coke with rum or something. It sort of burned…a little bit later I started to feel kind of…_off_…" Her eyes then drifted away from his, first fastening on Gillian who gave a reassuring smile and then fixing on the far wall.

Once again, that flare of anger began to blaze inside and Cal struggled to control it. He wanted desperately to drop by the police station and pay a visit to young Mr. Bressler. The tiniest part of him regretting not pulling the trigger, as he listened to his daughter's anguished voice. Shame quickly followed the thought but he tried to keep it tucked in the background.

"I started to get really scared when I got dizzy and then he said he was going to help me. That I should lay down…I don't remember anything else." Emily stopped, her face working to avoid any more tears. She managed a direct gaze at her father again. "He drugged me, didn't he? It wasn't just alcohol?"

"No, darlin', it wasn't."

Horror at the confirmation sunk into her features, making her seem gaunt. "_Oh my God…" _

Watching Cal's face turn helpless, Gillian crossed to the bed and sat next to the girl. She took one limp hand in her own. "Emily?"

Huge dark eyes met hers.

"The doctor has assured us that _nothing_ happened."

The implication of her words hit home and Emily sagged, her eyes closing.

"Why don't you try to get a little more rest?" Gillian ran a hand up her arm and gently squeezed her shoulder.

Emily looked from one adult to the other before nodding slowly. "I'd really like to go home."

"I'll make sure of it, luv." Cal pulled her against him once more and squeezed tightly.

Only Gillian noticed the stray tear that found its way down his stubbly cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

He huddled on the flip down bench with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His eyes slid back and forth as his mind raced.

_I'm dead._

Mom and dad will be down soon.

Will they even bring my little bro? Probably not.

_I'm dead._

He didn't even know if he could look at them. His father had sounded outraged and promised (and delivered) the best lawyer. His mother wouldn't come to the phone but he heard her hysterical voice and shaking sobs in the background. It was probably better she didn't try to talk to him.

Adam shuddered violently, his teeth snapping together. The cell was cool but he didn't think it had anything to do with temperature.

_I'm a dead man_ because I fucked up. I messed with the wrong man's family.

He'd pissed himself. That pistol had looked like a bazooka when it was pressed against his head. The man had been pale, shaking with rage and Adam had pissed himself like a four-year-old. The shame was heavy but the terror was worse. It seeped inside, twisting and dark. Every footstep, movement, door slam, murmured word, inhalation from the guy in the cell next to him sent his heart racing.

He was a dead man. Breathing, seeing, trembling but dead nonetheless. Not for the first time, he wondered if he should save them the trouble.

Blubbering like a girl, he'd started to serve up a lot of information. He did stop. Really, he did. But the damage was already done. Even if he hadn't said a word, the damage would have been done. He didn't think the men at the top would ever believe he hadn't flapped his lips. Part of him debated whether he should just spill everything. After all, what did it really matter now? Maybe he could unburden himself before the fatal blow.

How would they do it? A switchblade between the ribs? A headshot when they moved him for his hearing? Well, shit, let's get movie style. How about a couple of slashes across his belly so his intestines could slide right out?

The shudder was back along with the pervasive wish he'd never ever seen a slasher flick. Right. Too many since he was ten. Too many, which now brought about graphic and bloody images screening behind his eyes.

_Fuck!_

Adam hugged himself tightly, wishing for a blanket, afraid to ask for one.

How the hell had this happened?

Even as he questioned himself, the sinking in his belly told him. Money and that wonderful sense of empowerment. Almost like he was a puppeteer or something. He wasn't really though – only middle-management and now he was going to swing for it one way or another.

He thought about the pretty brown-eyed girl. Lightman's daughter.

What a fucking idiot he was! Arrogant to think he'd keep the upper hand in that situation. All because he'd gotten away with it before. But then he'd always chosen the outsiders for the most part, or the ones with records and frustrated parents. When did it all start to go downhill? Adam tried to put the pieces together. Which girl was his downfall? Which one had brought that guy to him? He couldn't remember. Lightman and the woman had come sniffing around for one of them but he couldn't remember who it had been. There'd been so many.

So many.

So many lives he'd ruined.

He'd thought of them as product to make it easier. Now all he saw were nameless faces, some panicked, some angry, some just…dull.

_He was dead._

And he probably deserved it.

The sound of the door had him pulling his legs further into his torso, attempting to become smaller, maybe disappear if he was lucky.

Footsteps had his heart pounding, perhaps planning its escape right through his chest like an alien. That would be good, fast. He thought of John Hurt's twitching fingers and squeezed his eyes closed.

The steps stopped in front of his cell but he refused to look. He didn't want to see death coming right at him. He preferred indirect. Pissing himself officially dubbed him a coward and he was willing to go with it now.

"Bressler."

He contracted his facial muscles in a frown. It took him a second but only a second. The man's expression had trumped the accent in Adam's mind. But now he recognized it. English.

His bladder almost went out again on him and he twisted around to present his back to the voice.

"You think you can hide from this, yeah?"

Shaking his head, he kept his eyes closed.

A long, rattling sigh. The guy sounded tired for the most part but there was still that hard edge. That edge, which made him think there was regret in there. Regret for not blowing his head off.

Adam now wished he had. In a voice barely recognizable, he found some words. "You should have done it."

There was a scraping sound as chair legs pulled across tile. "Almost did."

"Why didn't you?"

"Self-preservation, on my part but mostly cuz you're a fuckin' kid."

Adam laughed. It was dry, catching in his throat and almost choking him. "A fucking _dead_ kid."

"Probably."

A sob burned its way out of him. He hadn't meant for it to happen but the man already heard. Everything was pretty quiet in here. Too damned quiet. Adam wanted to say he was sorry. He actually was but there seemed no point in speaking it out loud. It wouldn't make a damned bit of difference to anyone or anything. Least of all, this man.

Lightman didn't say a word but Adam could feel him there. Feel him waiting. But he wasn't sure what the guy wanted from him. He got his daughter back. Kid was probably right as rain by now.

That wasn't true though, was it? He _did_ know what Lightman expected. He wasn't entirely stupid.

Moments stretched out before Bressler finally shifted back and opened his eyes. He kept them squinted like a dog expecting a blow and Cal sighed again.

Gillian hadn't exactly been overwhelmed with joy at his decision but in the same breath, she'd understood.

And Emily didn't know. She was safe at home, hiding under her covers listening to her ipod and pretending she was okay. She was avoiding talking to her friends by pretending she didn't hear her phone. She was ignoring the knock on the bedroom door when he stopped by to check on her. Sometimes she'd let Gillian in though. Sometimes Zoë. But the music kept her from hearing most of the concern, most of the fear.

Rage flared again but he swallowed it back. His Em was home at least. She needed time but she was safe. Cal had to keep reiterating that to himself. _She. Was. Safe._

"Hear you started running at the mouth but put a plug in it."

The boy stared at him, terror loosely masked by anger. "I've got a good lawyer."

"Mmm…I'm sure you do. But let me ask you this?" Cal leaned forward, fingers lacing together over his knee. It almost looked casual. "Is he gonna stand in front when they come for you? Is he gonna do that for you?"

Bressler blanched but Cal knew the thought wasn't a new one for the kid. He waited, gaze level, trace compassion surfacing despite himself. "Thing is, you could do somethin' right before that happens…and you and I both know it will."

Another sob broke from the boy, this one a little louder.

"Lots of parents out there wishin' they knew where their little girls are." Cal leaned back again but he kept his eyes on the boy. "_Can you even imagine_? Can you imagine bein' a dad for the first time, holding this beautiful little person and realizing that this is _it_. This is what makes everythin' worthwhile. But it's excitin' and terrifyin' at the same time. They rely on you for everythin' in the beginnin'. All very primal initially but then there's the smiling and cooin', then the bike lessons and kissed knees and playground bullies. She relies on you less and less as she gets older but she's always your little girl no matter what. And she knows it. She can always come home to dad and mom. _Until…she… can't_."

Bressler covered his eyes, his breathing shaky.

"Understand you have a kid brother."

A tiny moan was his only acknowledgement.

"I'm sure like any little brother, he's a royal pain in the arse at times but then again, what if? What if he just disappeared one day? Parent's nightmare either way. No one can even comprehend the loss of a child, until it happens to them."

"C'mon man!" The words were a whine as they wove in and out of his persistent sobs. Tears coursed down the boy's face and Cal once more felt that pang of compassion.

He got up slowly, feeling drained and older than his years. "Think on it son. You can still do the right thing. Not too late. Not yet at least."

Time he was off. He wasn't even supposed to be here but he'd cashed in a favor. All he wanted now was to go home to his girls. Maybe Emily would open the door for him and have a chat. Maybe tonight he wouldn't hear the muffled crying hidden under the pretense of a cough. Maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

He was exhausted, his mind and body heavy beyond reason.

It had been inevitable and although he wasn't particularly sorry, the gravity of the whole situation held him in an unyielding vice.

Cal guided the car into his driveway and sat for several long moments staring at his home. It didn't look any different than usual. The warmth was still there but it seemed to whole a pervasive chill and silence inside these days.

He wondered if she'd ever come back to being the person she once was, the one who'd call him on his shit and verbally joust with him. The one who'd share ice cream with him and feed him back his own sarcasm. He just wanted his little girl back.

Gillian had been the one to stay with her today and Cal was thankful more than he'd ever be able to express. Zoë had been with her yesterday but was now stuck in court for the next two or three weeks.

It had been close to a month since the night he'd almost turned Adam Bressler into a bad bit of history. He was just a memory now but hadn't become one before turning state's evidence. The information he had wasn't endless but it was enough that the authorities were able to save Kennedy McLaughlin before she was smuggled over the border. As far as he'd heard, the girl was unharmed and her mum was flying down to El Paso for the reconciliation. Not exactly happily ever after but pretty close for that little family. It remained to be seen if any of the other girls would be located. Cal expected it was unlikely even if the realization poured alcohol into an already raw wound. Of course, despite all the good intentions in the world, he couldn't save them all.

Climbing out of the car, he dragged himself up the path to his front patio and fumbled for his keys. The stifling haze was making him clumsy and he almost dropped them twice.

They'd found him hanging in his cell the day after his parents saw him, merely hours after his lawyer checked in.

Suicide, yeah? Absolute bollocks.

It didn't really matter he supposed. He felt little for Bressler, the trace compassion gone moments after leaving him that day. However, he did feel for the boy's parents. Shame, horror, revulsion, devastation were the tip of the proverbial iceberg for them. Cal wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy.

He let himself in to the sounds and bass of Iron Man ringing through his ears and vibrating into his entire body cavity.

Cal opened his mouth to yell over the cacophony. It was going to be something like: You want the entire bloody neighborhood to think there's an earthquake? But he halted the words from coming. Instead, he listened. There. In between explosions he heard it. Laughter.

A bubble grew in his chest and he fought to blink back a surge of emotion. _Laughter._ Gillian but Emily's distinct giggles were in there too.

He stood unmoving, soaking the sound in. Maybe things really would be okay. Maybe he'd get his vibrant child back from the fading ghost she'd become.

Taking a breath, Cal stepped from the entry. Gillian's glowing smile met him, making his limbs feel a little weak as always, but Emily's smile, even if it was tiny, was magnificent. His steel gray thoughts dissipated, leaving room for everything he'd missed over the last few weeks.

"Didn't think Iron Man was all that amusin'." He raised his voice to be heard but kept the tone light.

Emily pointed the remote to pause the movie. "What makes you think it has anything to do with the _plot_?"

Cal decided not to bite, instinctively realizing it was something he probably didn't want to know.

The girl scooted over, before waving a hand at him. "Want to watch Tony Stark kick some ass with us?"

After the barest of hesitations, Cal swaggered forward and dropped onto the couch between his girls. Gillian moved a little closer and dropped a hand to his thigh, not high enough to be inappropriate in mixed company but it was warm through his jeans.

Emily met his eyes and he saw a little of her old spark within them. Yeah, it would all be okay.

"Hi dad." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hi Em."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I've written twenty-nine fictions for Lie to Me and managed to complete all twenty-nine. I'm actually kind of proud of myself, lol. Thanks to everyone out there for all the lovely comments and support these last couple of years. It means a lot! =)<strong>_


End file.
